Of Pirates and Princesses
by HighlandRachel123
Summary: There was no curse so Emma grew up a Princess in the Enchanted Forest. On the night of her 21st birthday, a mysterious man with a hook as a hand, sneaks into the castle and kidnaps the Princess. As the Princess slowly becomes a pirate flames ignite and old embers start to burn. Will this Princess find her true love even with a man who has a black heart? Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N - This my first Captain Swan story - it's actually my first OUAT story- so im just playing around with the caracters and depeding on feedback this will hopefully be a multi chapter story. I've read so many good Captain Swan fics and it really inspired me to write this.**  
 **Also, if anyone likes this start I'm looking for a beta to help me, so please PM me if you have any questions. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - This woderful world which is OUAT sadly does not belong to me**

 **Of Pirates and Princesses - Chapter 1**

Princess Emma hated balls. She hated everything about them from the grande outfits, to the dancing and worst of all suitors. And that factor was defiantly a problem tonight. This was her 21st birthday ball and her parents had invited all the young Nobel men, in hope that their daughter would take a liking to one. Her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming, true love's who found love outside of a ballroom, why didn't she get that chance?

"Emma, sweetheart." She heard her mother say as she crouched down to where Emma was sitting on her throne. "Why aren't you dancing?" Snow asked in a gentle voice, placing a hand over Emma's knee in worry.

"Hurt my ankle" Emma replied, getting a raised eyebrow and a look from Snow that said _Really? Your a terrible liar._ "Fine!" Emma said, looking down at her mother. "I just don't see why I have to dance with all of these people. I know you and father want me to find a suitor and most girls my age would of been married by now. But the thing is you and father have true love... I just don't think I'll find mine in the ballroom of my castle."

"Oh, Emma!" Snow's voice said full of sympathy and understanding. "You should of said sooner! Your father and I will never want you to marry someone who you have no interest in. Everyone deserves to find their true love, and yes, maybe your right, you probably won't find him in here." Continued Snow, waving her hand in the direction of all the dancers.

"So... I don't have to find someone to marry?" Asked Emma, a flicker of hope in her voice as she glanced around the ballroom.

"Well... as my only heir, you will need to at some point. But we can worry about that later." Standing up, Snow extended her hand towards her daughter. "This is your birthday ball and you should be enjoying it. Now come and dance"

Emma bit her lip, glancing from her mother to the dancers on the floor. "Okay, but only for a few dances." She said as she got up and accepted her mothers hand. The two royals walked into the middle of the dancers and started dancing, not paying attention to the steps at all. Emma was actually starting to enjoy herself until the musicians started playing a new melody and a young man started walking in her and the queens direction. "Mother..." Emma whispered, casting her eyes to the young man then back again.

"You'll be fine Emma" Snow said "Just dance then make an excuse to leave"

"Excuse me you highnesses" The young man said as he walked up to the two ladies. "But may I have the pleasure in dancing with you Princess?" Bowing slightly as he said it.

"Of course...?" Emma asked politely, smiling at the man. From a young age Emma had been able to put on many fake smiles, and her _I don't want to dance with you but I have to_ smile was perfected to a t.

"Prince Walsh, Prince of the York Newlands" The brown haired man said taking her hand and placing his other hand on her hip. As they started to dance she got to know Walsh very well. To the extent that she knew he had five horses all to himself, was the older of three brothers and very much liked her dress. _Honestly_ Emma thought as he started to talk about some plant in his gardens back at his palace that she 'simply must see', the man was insufferable. Not to mention that his hands were quite sweaty and her gloves were starting to go slightly damp. But still she danced on, hoping that some other Prince or noble would come to her rescue. Anyone would be better than Walsh.

That's when she saw _him_. As her and Walsh were spinning round the outside of the dancers she locked on to a pair of blue eyes. She didn't think it was even possible to have eyes that blue. They were like the sea -dark, mysterious and dangerous. As she turned again she saw that the man had not moved and was watching her every move with a slight smirk on his lips. His eyes landed on hers again and Emma gave him a pleading look in hope that he would offer to dance. Emma had never felt so grateful in her life as the strange man walked right up to them.

"Excuse me, but may I have a dance with the Princess?" _God. Holy God. Shit._ His _voice_. Emma had never heard anything like it. It was dark, low, sinful, manly, but in the distance lonely of sorts. She didn't even notice Walsh leaving, muttering something about 'finding your own princess', because she was so mesmerised by his voice. It wasn't until the blue eyed stranger took hold of her hand and slipped an arm around her waist that she realized how close he actually was. _If my father saw how close he is he'd have his head_ Emma thought. This was the closest she had been to any man and this said man started to chuckle at the sight of her blush spreading across her cheeks. "You looked like you needed saving, love." He said, smirking again.

"This is the one time I'll admit to wanting help. But _bloody hell_ , that man was insufferable" Emma whispered, as they started to dance.

"You swear like a sailor, love. Not very ladylike of you." The man remarked, smirk still placed on his face.

Emma snorted quietly, then replied "And I'm guessing your holding back all your ungracious remarks, _mate._ "

"Oh darling, believe me, when I make a _ungracious_ remark, you'll know about it" He said, moving his hand slightly lower on her back and leading her around the ballroom with ease.

"You haven't even told me your name yet" Emma stated after a few minutes silence "And I don't recognise you as a Prince of this real-"

"Maybe I'm not a Prince" He butted in "Maybe, I'm a thief who has plans to seduce the young Princess and then kidnap her" The tall man continued, winking at her.

"Well even a daring thief - which I don't think you are - must have a name" She pressed, aware that the music was coming to an end and if she ever wanted to know more about this man she at least needed a name to look out for. And as the music ended the blue eyed and black hair man bowed and finally gave his name.

"Jones" He said, looking up at her. "Killian Jones" And as if by magic he was gone, disappearing through the crowd. She wanted another dance with him. She wanted to know _him_. But as another man approached her in hope for a dance, she realised that she would probably never see him again. _At least I have his name_ she thought, as once again she was whirled into the dance and listening to rich men talk about their lives.  
...

 _Damn._ Killian thought as he wandered about the castle hallways. He was _not_ suppose to dance with _her_. The plan was simple. Pickpocket as many people as possible in the ballroom while his crew were going about the castle. But now, _God_ , he knew he wanted her. As he rounded the corner he spotted Smee and two of his crew.

"Captn'" Smee said, in a hushed tone walking towards him. "We took as much as we could, the rest of the crew are heading back to the ship now with the gold"

"Well done lads" Killian replied, "But we have a new plan. The Princess, I want her."

"But Captn', the King and Queen would never let you court her!" Smee said confused.

"No you idiot" Killian said "We're going to kidnap her. We put up a ransom for her and we'll all live in luxury the rest of our lives!" The two crew men cheered at this, clapping each other on their backs.

"But what happens if they don't wan' to pay for her?" Turner - one of his most loyal crewmen asked.

"Well then mates, I'll have a pretty little Princess to warm my bed on our travels. Now lets steal the girl." Killian grinned making his way to the young -unsuspecting- Princess' chambers.

 **A.N - So what do you think? Please review and helpful criticism is welcomed! I do have plans for this story and it will defiantly be a M rated story. Thanks for reading and hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N - I was so overwhelmed by how many follows this story has already got! Thank you so much! I'm still looking for a beta so any mistakes are mine and I apologise.**

 **Disclaimer - Nope**

Chapter 2

After the blue eyed stranger - _Killian_ \- she reminded herself, left, she had continued dancing with the many noble men, who all wanted to gain her attention. Not one received it fully, her mind occupied by the blue eyes and dark hair, who, Emma swore to herself, she'd never forget. Two whole hours passed since their meeting and Emma found herself sitting at a table with her parents, and a few close friends of her parents and herself but, to her dismay, Walsh was also with them.

Her parents, as charming as they were, were not the biggest fans of Walsh as it turned out. But never the less agreed when he asked to sit along side them. Emma, wine glass in hand, listened in to the conversation sometimes adding her thoughts to the topic of discussion, but her mind suddenly wandered to Killian again. She had only danced with him for one dance, _why_ was she wanting to see him again?

"Graham" Her fathers voice cut into her thoughts "Please, join us and have a drink you've deserve at least one night off" She couldn't help and smile at that. Graham was the former huntsman to the Evil Queen was her bodygaurd and best friend - well joint with Ruby, that was. Her parents, soon after she was born and Regina went into hiding after her dark curse failed, went in search of Graham. After rescuing him - and his heart- from the Queen, offered him a place in their Royal Gaurd. He gladly accepted and and rose up the ranks quickly.

Graham was several years older than herslef. _Well maybe several is an understatement_ Emma thought. Just 21 herself, Graham was now in his late 30's. Once, in her teenage years, Emma had a thing for him. She soon realised that it was frowned upon if any royal had a romantic realationship with a gaurd. Since then Emma and Graham realation ship was like siblings. Being the only child of Snow White and Prince Charming, Emma never had that brother or sister to bond with, but Graham proved to be an excellent older brother.

"Rumplestiltskin is a problem for everyone though" King Midas said sitting next to her father. Surprisingly after King George was realvield as the monster he is, her father and King Midas became good friends along with Abigale and her new husband.

"But that son of his," Walsh cut in , speaking to her parents -who looked pretty put off with him - "must be causing some trouble for you and the Princess' love life." This sparked Emma's attention. _What did Walsh mean?_ Her parents would never hide anything from her... _would they_? Looking at her parents, Emma could tell that they were uneasy. "Well this is awkward" Walsh said before getting up and leaving. The whole table was still silent until Emma turned to her parents.

"What does he mean?" Emma asked, her voice as calm as it could be.

"Emma" Her father started, shuffling in her seat. "You know that Rumplestiltskin has a son, well, he wanted your hand in marrage" Seeing the horrified look on his daughters face Charming continued quickly "But we said no. You are able to find the man you want to marry."

"He's been threatning the kingdom ever since" Her mother said. "But none of that matters, it's been dealt with." Snow continued, trying to brush of the subject.

"It _does_ matter." Emma stated firmly, making a few heads turn in her direction. Normally using that tone in front of any royal would be very disrespecting but in front of her _parents?_ "I'm sorry, but you should of told me. I'm old enough to know about threats facing the kingdom, especially if they have to do with me. I'm just annoyed that you didn't tell me sooner." Emma finished, looking down at her lap.

"Emma, we are truely sorry" Her mother said, touching her shoulder. "We'll tell you if anything else happens regarding this matter." The tension round the table calmed after that and talk about the annual light festival soon became underway. After she had finished her glass of wine, Emma stood.

"It's been a wonder evening tonight, but the days events has finally caughten up with me and I shall retire to my chambers for the rest of the night. Your Highnesses" Emma said curtesying to the other royals gathered round the table. Then hugging her mother then lightly placing a kiss to her fathers head. "Graham may you escort me to my chambers?" Emma asked the guard.

"Of course your highness" Graham said rising from his chair and making his way accross the ballroom after Emma. Once they were walking up the stairs to the royal chambers Graham said "Don't be too harsh on your parents, Emma. They did what they thought was best for you.

Turning to Graham, Emma smiled. She had insisted when she was just 10 years of age that Graham had to call her Emma when they were alone as the Princess title could get on her nerves sometimes. He agreed and ever since called her Emma. "I know that" Emma voice full of sympathy said, "But I still wish they would let me in on all these things. I am twenty one after all." She looked over to Graham and he gave her a small smile. As she reached her room, she turned and said goodnight and that he should say to her maid that her present wasn't required tonight and offered a smile back to him then closed the door.

Emma rested her head on her door. The days events had been exhausting but really, the ballroom was just becoming depresing and then there was the Baelfire situation. Sighing, Emma walked across her living space to her dresser. When she turned eighteen, her parents had made a wing of the castle for her. Her 'room' consited of a living space with a fire and chairs, a bedroom with her queen size bed, a watercloset including a large tub for baths and her dressing room, filled with clothes and shoes.

Emma sat down on the stool and started to take off all the jewlery adorning her. Once finished she rose and walked into her dressing room, taking off her dress and corset and putting on a simple white shift. Out of all her 'simple' gowns this white shift was her favourite. With thin straps and lace edging the thin white material came down to just below her knees. Pouring herself a goblet of cool water she went back to her dresser. Sitting back down, she unpinned her hair and started to brush out her golden hair. Looking into the mirror while brushing she noticed something black sitting on _her_ chair by the fire in _her_ room. She dropped the brush, making a loud clatering noise, her brain, finally regerstering what was infront of her eyes.

"Oh, don't stop on my account." The lilted voice filled the cold air.

 **A.N. - Don't hate me for cutting it there! I have the next chapter ready to post. The next chapter will make this story have its M rating ;) And Hook will definatly be _in_ there ;)**  
 **Please review it takes seconds and makes the writing worthwile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. - Here is chapter 3, where the M rating kicks in so dont read on if you dont like the mature content. Anyway, this chapter we get to know the real pirate ;)**

 **Disclaimer - I'd never be lucky enough to own OUAT**

Chapter 3

Sitting back down, she unpinned her hair and started to brush out her golden hair. Looking into the mirror while brushing she noticed something black sitting on her chair by the fire in her room. She dropped the brush, making a loud clattering noise, her brain, finally registering what was in front of her eyes.

"Oh, don't stop on my account" The lilted voice filled the cold air.

It couldn't be. _Could it?_ Emma suddenly took the situation in and sprang up of her stool and turned to face the intruder. "What are _you_ doing in here?!" She shouted at the leather clad figure - still sitting in her chair buy the fire. Somehow he had decided to have a wardrobe change and was now in a black shirt, which had _far_ too many buttons undone, a red vest with gold buttons and very tight black leather trousers, which left nothing to the imagination, Emma found out as he stood and started walking towards her. _God, focus Emma,_ she scolded herself

"I already told you, darling. I have plans to seduce the young Princess and then kidnap her." He said smirking, before lunging towards her. Emma reacted quickly turning and running towards the door, but he was faster. He cut her off only meters away from the door.

 _Shit._ Emma thought as she stood in front of him glancing at the door and him. "Ah ah ah Princess" Killian said stalking towards her. _He looks like a predator,_ raced through Emma's mind. "Your not going anywhere, the only place your going is with me." He said pointing at her with his hook. _Wait. Hook? His hand is a hook?_ Emma's eyes widened when she realised who he really was.

"Your Captain Hook?" She whispered, as her heartbeat increased.

"Ah, so you've heard of me." He replied, getting ever closer. He reached out his hand to grab her when she stumbled backwards, taking off again. Emma ran to her bedroom where she pulled out a sword from under her bed. She turned pointing it at Hook who had rounded the corner after her. From a young age her father had taught her how to wield sword, and as a result she was the kingdoms finest swordsman - after her father of course.

"Don't come any closer or I'll chop the other hand off, _pirate._ " Emma spat at him. Emma had heard many tales of the one handed pirate and those tales only grew worse as she grew older. She knew that he was the most feared pirate in the realms, murdering whole crews out at sea and taking innocent young girls and turning them into _whores_. Emma would never be corrupted buy this man. Sword still raised she tried moving around him but he stayed put much to her dismay.

"Well I was hoping it didn't have to come to this." Said Hook sighing, his hand reaching for is cutlass. Drawing his sword he look at Emma, his eyes looking at her, clad only in her shift. "I have to say though I do like this dress better than the last...it's so _fitting_. And at that Emma lunged, clashing her sword with his.

 _She was good_. He would have to admit, but she was trained like any other royal and he was a pirate. He knew how to fight dirty. As she swung again at him, he said, "Good form, but not good enough." As he caught her ankle with his Hook lifting it high. She fell backwards onto the floor, sword still raised he caught it between his and his hook. Grinning down at her he let his voice drop "Normally, I'd prefer to do more enjoyable _activities_ with a woman on her back" He drawled out "But with my life on the line you've left me no choice. Bit of advice? When I jab you with my sword you'll feel _it_."

 _God. He is so full of himself_. Emma thought as she lay before the pirate. She knew she had to do something and soon, but Hook had the sword out of her hands in a blink of an eye. Licking his lips with the tip of his tongue, Hook shoved his swords to the side and pinned Emma's hands above her head with his hook. "Now now, Princess" He said hovering over her. "I told you, you'd be _coming_ with me."

Tried all she might, Emma couldn't budge. With her hands pinned down and Hook's legs either side of her she couldn't move one bit. "I'll never go with you, you bastard!" Emma shouted at him trying to get out of his hold. She wouldn't show it but she was scared. In fact she was down right _terrified_. Suddenly his hand came down lightly on her cheek, stilling her movements.

"That's not how you speak to your Captain, Princess." Hook growled, his hand moving slowly down her neck and trailing across her breast. "At least these beauties know when to stand to attention before their Captain." He smirked up at her as he pinched at her nipple.

The gasp that left Emma's mouth was so loud. _How dare he?!_ No man had ever touched her like this, _ever_. Now here she was laying beneath a very aroused pirate, who by the look in his eyes, could take her right there. Glancing down her body where Hook's eyes were still drawn to, she saw that her nipples were erected, the thin material of her shift doing nothing to conceal them. "You are and never will be my Captain." Emma growled at him, noticing his eyes darken as she spoke.

 _"Oh Princess_ , how wrong you are." The piercing words falling from his lips. "Now, I'll give you two options. One, you can come quietly and I'll let you bring a few things from your room. Or two, you can make a fuss and I'll have to gag you and knock you out. Your choice darling."

"I'd rather die"

"Very well then option two it is." Hook suddenly hauled her up, spun her around and pushed her back. She landed on the bed with a thump. "Get away from me" Emma whispered as she moved further up the bed but stopped when Hook took hold of her ankle, again with his hook.

"Princess..." Hooked warned, climbing up onto the bed leaning over her "Don't do anything stupid." He reached into his pocket and pulled out several pieces of cloth. "Now," He started again as he reached for her hands and tied them together "Your going to sit there like a good little girl, while I'm going to choose a few things for you to bring onto my ship."

"That's not option two" Emma snorted, eyeing the tight knot he had put her hands in and how long it would take her to undo them. _Probably a while_ , Emma realised. Even with one hand Hook had done a pretty good job at tying whatever knot was holding her hands very securely.

"Oh, I know, lass. And if you don't keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut, I'll have to put it to better use." Hook said trailing his fingers across her lips. Then moving his hand back as fast as he could when she tried to bit him. _The little bitch_ , he thought. "That's it." He growled opening her jaw and gagging her. "Next time it will defiantly not be a bit of cloth going in that sharp mouth of yours." Hook said as he got up walking about her room placing items into a bag. He picked up a few jewels, her crown - _I should get her to wear this in my bed...naked,_ Hook thought. He also shoved a few items of clothing for Emma as he passed her dressing room.

As he walked back over to the bed he placed the bag down and climbed back on. Emma was sitting up in the middle of the bed, glaring daggers at him. He reached out his hand and pulled her leg forcing her down the bed. Again, he climbed on top of her forcing her back down into the soft mattress below. "I look forward to having you warm my bed for the next few months, Princess." He whispered in her ear, his hook nudging her shift down a bit where it started to reveal more of her round breasts. She started to fidget, the cold of his hook making her nipples, once again, stand up. She was past terrified now. A lone tear ran down her face as she realized that this was probably the last time she would see her room. Hook was truly going to kidnap her. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a bag tipping the contents into his hand.

Emma eyed it carefully, the sparkly dust sitting in his hand could be anything. Suddenly, Hook blew it at her. All at once she felt drowsy and could already feel her eyelids drooping she could also feel a faint touch near her crotch, but she couldn't do anything about it as her conscious was slipping away fast. She could barely hear the dark sinful whisper in her ear of "I look forward to pillaging and plundering you Princess." Before the darkness took over.

A.N - So what did you think? Please review any advice is welcome! I can't stress how much reviews mean to me!


End file.
